


War Zone

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla takes a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Zone

Midnight in the desert. Drusilla is wrapped like Scheherezade on this first of her thousand and one nights.

A tank rumbles by, filled with tin soldiers. Drusilla slips into shadows as they pass. She waits for the scent of blood, follows.

Sand and wind, sweet poetry: "Whether at Naishapur or Babylon, Whether the Cup with sweet or bitter run, The Wine of Life keeps oozing drop by drop, The Leaves of Life keep falling one by one."

A war zone is perfect for a vampire's vacation. Drusilla remembers smoke and destruction, Spike at her side. Alone, she will conquer Iraq.

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry quoted is from _The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam_.


End file.
